spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Bite 3: The Killer In Goo Lagoon
Shark Bite 3: The Killer In Goo Lagoon is a thriller film and the third film in the Shark Bite series. In this film, another shark is in Goo Lagoon. Plot One year after the last film, at night, Andi, a teenage girl along with her boyfriend, Jordan, goes scuba diving with her boyfriend to the shipwreck of the boat in the first film where they are attacked by two sharks. Andi is killed by the sharks. Jordan is two times in the leg by the sharks but he escapes and goes back on the boat. SpongeBob has instructed builders to build a dam over the gap that leaks into the sea. SpongeBob is walking in a restricted area of the beach where he finds Jordan's boat capsized on the sea. SpongeBob goes there and Jordan says that another shark is in the lagoon and this time there are two sharks. Jordan then goes into shock and SpongeBob calls an ambulance for Jordan. SpongeBob doesn't believe that two sharks are in the lagoon but he scaredly looks at the lagoon. That night, a boater goes to the dam where the sharks capsize his boat and devour him. The next day, the dam's gears are gummed up so SpongeBob goes to the gears where he finds the boater's remains in the gears. He reports it as a shark attack but the press don't believe him and they say that he fell into the gears. Mr. Krabs believes that the boater was killed by a shark and goes to SpongeBob. They plan an attack on the sharks. That night, one of the two sharks give birth to seven babies. Ten weeks after no attacks, the seven babies are now adolescents. They swim around the lagoon, looking for prey. Then that night, a swimmer is eaten by the family sharks. After three more attacks, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs get a boat and close off the beach. After setting off. the adolescent sharks bash the boat. Then the adult sharks appear and circle the boat. Mr. Krabs says they need to kill the sharks. SpongeBob shoots and blows up the adolescent sharks with a plasma gun but the adult sharks are too big for the plasma gun. SpongeBob takes out two grenades and throws them into the two shark's mouths. One shark blows up but the other shark bites a chunk of the boat, causing water to flood the boat. SpongeBob goes under the shark and spears it with a poison-tipped shark. The shark lays stunned and SpongeBob sets a grenade and puts it in the shark's mouth. The grenade explodes and the shark is blown up. The boat is halfway to sinking so SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs use the lifeboat. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are now having plans to stop piranhas but SpongeBob reminds Mr. Krabs that they are too dangerous. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs reach Goo Lagoon and says to everyone that the sharks are dead and everyone cheers and praises Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob as the shark's blown-up carcass sinks into the lagoon. Category:Movies Category:2013 Category:Nkershaw Category:Shark Bite Category:2013 Films